Aspects of this disclosure relate to wireless communication systems. In particular, aspects of this disclosure relate to composing, sharing, and/or utilizing network feedback information.
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems.
Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile Access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies. More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communication protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
In recent years, use of device-to-device (D2D) communications has increased. Examples of D2D communications (also known as peer-to-peer (P2P) communications)) include Bluetooth Low Energy (BTLE), WiFi-Direct, WiFi Aware, and LTE-Direct (LTE-D). D2D communication protocols enable access terminals to discover one another and establish a D2D network. Utilization of D2D networks enables the access terminals to continuously and passively share information while using less power and requiring less network presence. However, new ways of reducing power consumption and improving network performance are still in demand.